Ravenica
Ravenica was a bounty hunter tracking Xena and was staying at Cyrene's inn when she was "murdered" in mysterious circumstances. She was found lying on her stomach on the floor of her room with the door and window locked from the inside, a knife up to the hilt in her chest and a few candles on the floor. The only other people at the inn were the guests at Gabrielle's birthday party and the murderer was thought to be one of them. To make matters worse, Discord appeared and told Xena to find the culprit before sunrise so that she could do her job as Goddess of Retribution, and said she would take everyone if the murderer was not found. The suspects were Cyrene, Lila, Minya, Joxer, Xena, Autolycus, and later Gabrielle when she arrived at the party. During the night each of them was found to have very strong motives for killing Ravenica and the means to have done it. But the "murderer" was revealed to be none other than Argo, who had kicked Ravenica in self-defense when Ravenica had leaned out of her window to cut Argo's tendons, in an effort to slow down Xena. In a calamitous run of bad luck, she had been stabbed just below the heart with the dagger, then killed by a blow to the head from a swinging chandelier, which drove the dagger in as she landed on the floor. The window had locked itself as it swung shut. Suspects, Motives, Means, and Opportunity *'Cyrene' was protecting her daughter (Xena) and had in the past killed her own husband, Atrius, to protect her. As proprietor of the inn she had a key to every room and knew every squeaky floorboard. *'Joxer' was protecting his brother Jett, for whom Ravenica also had a bounty poster. He had met Ravenica on the way to the party, she had mistaken him for Jett and they had argued there and again at the inn. *'Autolycus' was protective of Xena for personal reasons and didn't want Ravenica to "cash in" on her, but prefered to conceal his softer side. He had also stolen a pouch of diamonds from Ravenica's bag. *'Minya' had read Gabrielle's scrolls and Xena was her hero. She also wanted to protect Argo from Ravenica's unsavory tactic of cutting the tendons of her targets' horses. *'Lila' schemed with Minya to stop Ravenica, Lila wanting to protect Gabrielle. Minya pretended to be talking to Lila, while Lila crept out to the horses to cut Argo free. Ravenica caught her and took Minya's knife off her and this was the knife that ended up in her chest. *'Gabrielle' was Xena's soulmate and traveling companion. She had met Ravenica on the way to the party and, to protect Xena, filled her water flagon with Joxer's gravy recipe. Although only intended to slow her down, it was speculated that it may have caused a fatal allergic reaction. *'Xena' found the body and was thought to have acted in self-defense. Background * She was played by Natalie Duggan. Appearance * "Takes One to Know One" Category:XWP Season 4 characters Category:Mortals Category:XWP villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female